Different Kisses
by MusicalLuna1
Summary: Ron sees Hermione kiss Harry in her typical greeting and suspects something more.


A/N: This is just a little fluffy piece I wrote when I felt like having Ron misinterpret  
  
Hermione's typical greeting kiss. XD He's such a cute little prat...  
  
  
  
Please R&R. I could also use a beta-reader if anyone's interested. :D Thanks for your time!  
  
  
  
Oh, btw, I know Sirius' excuse for being out of prison is lame, but I don't care. He's too much  
  
fun to exclude. XD I also realize he's had that whole death problem...we're just pretending that  
  
never happened, k? K. :)   
  
  
  
Anyway! On with the story!  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Ron was pleased, to say the least. Hermione had greeted him moments ago with a radiant   
  
smile and a kiss on the cheek. He'd blushed furiously and gently brushed her off, but had been   
  
inwardly pleased. Now they were looking for Harry and he was eager to see him after the long   
  
summer. Most likely, he would be surrounded by wizards for protection.  
  
  
  
"Harry!"  
  
  
  
Ron started, hearing Hermione call his name and he looked up to see her run over to Harry   
  
and throw her arms around his neck. Harry smiled, a small blush touching his cheeks. He bent forward   
  
a little and Hermione kissed him gently. Ron saw red. Harry, that traitor. He'd never told him that he   
  
and Hermione were—were an ITEM. They separated and Harry saw Ron, a grin split his face and then   
  
faded when he saw the infuriated look on his face. "Ron! What's the matter?" he asked trotting over,   
  
followed by Hermione, Lupin, and Sirius, who had been recently cleared due to several sightings of   
  
Peter Pettigrew.  
  
  
  
"Thought I wouldn't notice? Or did you just not care enough to tell me?" Ron snarled, glaring   
  
daggers at both Harry and Hermione.  
  
  
  
Harry stared at him. "What?"  
  
  
  
"Why don't you just snog each other right here in front of everyone?" he growled again.  
  
  
  
Harry turned scarlet and Hermione looked quite stunned and embarrassed as well. "Ron, what   
  
ARE you going on about?" she hissed.  
  
  
  
"You know BLOODY WELL what I'm going on about!" he shouted. Several witches and wizards   
  
looked over at them muttering and pointing at the crazy redheaded boy.  
  
  
  
"Honestly, Ron! Do clue us in because I think I can speak for Harry and say we have no idea   
  
what you're ranting about!" she said hotly, beginning to get irritated.  
  
  
  
"Well of course you can speak for him since you've ditched *Vicky* and you're going to the   
  
wonderful *Potty* now!" Ron yelled. Harry paled a little, looking angry.  
  
  
  
Hermione stared at him. "*What*?"  
  
  
  
"Ronald Weasley! Calm down this instant!" Lupin said sternly, finally butting into the   
  
conversation.  
  
  
  
Ron angrily crossed his arms and glared at the lot of them. "You're all a ruddy bunch of gits…"  
  
  
  
"Ron, what ARE you on about?" Harry demanded. "At least tell me so I can get properly angry   
  
with you!"  
  
  
  
"Properly angry with ME? You're the one who's been keeping secrets!"  
  
  
  
"I have not!"  
  
  
  
"Then why didn't I know until now that you're DATING *Hermione*?!"  
  
  
  
Harry's eyes widened, he looked at Hermione and then began laughing quite loudly.   
  
Hermione looked vaguely amused as well. Through his sniggering, Harry managed, "Where did you   
  
get that idea? Me going out with Hermione, honestly Ron! I like you Hermione, don't get me wrong,   
  
but that's just—no…never."  
  
  
  
Ron looked utterly confused and irritated. "What? Then why'd you just—"  
  
  
  
"Just what?" Harry said.  
  
  
  
Hermione cottoned on first. "Oh HONESTLY Ron. I didn't kiss him like THAT. I kissed him just   
  
like I did you!" Harry had once again bent over with laughter and Ron's face heated.  
  
  
  
"So—you're not—"  
  
  
  
"No Ron."  
  
  
  
"Oh…"  
  
  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled. She poked Harry who was still chuckling. "I've been   
  
meaning to ask you something though, Harry. Can we go somewhere to talk? *Alone*?" she said,   
  
stressing the last bit. Ron frowned his blush still lingering.  
  
  
  
"Sure, Hermione. And just to clarify, Ron. We're going to *talk*, not snog." He snickered and   
  
followed Hermione off to a bench near one of the alleys, shadowed by a store. Ron glared after Harry,   
  
there was no need to laugh like THAT. Both Lupin and Sirius smiled in an irritating sort of way at him.  
  
  
  
"Ron…you don't have…*feelings* for Hermione…do you?" Sirius asked, his eyes glittering with   
  
mirth.  
  
  
  
Ron turned scarlet again as the two men led him over to the ice cream shop where they could   
  
talk and yet still keep an eye on Harry…  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"What's on your mind, Hermione?" Harry asked after a few moments of sitting in silence. "You   
  
look worried."  
  
  
  
Hermione sighed and looked at him anxiously. "Oh, Harry… I've been mulling over this all   
  
summer and I don't know what to do!"  
  
  
  
Harry grinned, "So you need help!" It wasn't everyday one could help Hermione Granger.  
  
  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Harry. It's…well, it's about Ron," she said blushing.  
  
  
  
Harry smiled knowingly. "Oh?"  
  
  
  
"Well—I—I've become quite fond of him…and…"  
  
  
  
Harry grinned. "You've got to fancying him."  
  
  
  
Hermione blushed. "How did you know?"  
  
  
  
Harry laughed his eyes sparkling. "You must be joking. You two have been pining over each   
  
other since the start of last year."  
  
  
  
Hermione grinned sheepishly. "You don't mind?"  
  
  
  
Harry smiled, "No, not at all. I think it's good. At least if you're going out, you might stop not  
  
speaking to each other for weeks. That's extremely uncomfortable, you know."  
  
  
  
Hermione turned scarlet. "I'm sorry, Harry… I never considered how we'd make you feel—"  
  
  
  
Harry shook his head. "It's okay. But you and Ron…this is brilliant!" he said delightedly.  
  
  
  
Hermione smiled slightly. "Harry… I don't know how to go about telling Ron…well…that I   
  
fancy him… Can you help me at all?"  
  
  
  
Harry looked at her thoughtfully. "Well, I dunno. I guess you could just outright say it. Or   
  
maybe you should kiss him? That'd knock his socks off!" he grinned.  
  
  
  
Hermione turned pink. "Oh I don't know if I could do that… What if he hates it?"  
  
  
  
"Hermione, have you ever seen his face when you kiss his *cheek*? Trust me."  
  
  
  
"Harry…you really don't mind? Isn't it odd?" she asked awkwardly.  
  
  
  
He smiled. "Actually, no. I always figured you'd wind up together. Besides," he wrinkled his   
  
nose. "I could never spend all my life with you, Hermione."  
  
  
  
She grinned. "I know what you mean. Without Ron, we wouldn't be very good friends, would   
  
we?"  
  
  
  
Harry nodded. "That's it exactly, Hermione…"  
  
  
  
"I'm glad."  
  
  
  
He grinned. "Me too."  
  
  
  
"Oh. One more thing, Harry. Is there someone *you* like?"  
  
  
  
Harry smiled sheepishly. "Er—yes. But I haven't told Ron. I don't know how to go about it…"  
  
  
  
Hermione smiled. "Let me guess. Ginny?"  
  
  
  
Harry blushed. "That obvious?"  
  
  
  
"The way you look at her?" Hermione smiled. "Besides. I know that she's grown up a bit, in   
  
her mind and her body and you don't mind that all that much."  
  
  
  
Harry flushed. "Yes, well…she's very nice…and she's funny…"  
  
  
  
Hermione smiled. "Don't worry. I won't tell Ron. You should do that yourself. But I don't think   
  
he'd mind as much as you think he would."  
  
  
  
Harry smiled again. "Thanks Hermione."  
  
  
  
She crinkled up her nose, grinning, "I think I'll go see if I can, in your words, 'knock Ron's   
  
socks off.'"  
  
  
  
Harry laughed and followed her across Diagon Alley to where the other three were sitting   
  
eating ice cream. Ron was scarlet in the face and his cone was dripping on to the table. Sirius   
  
caught Harry's eye and grinned. Harry grinned back immediately understanding what had been   
  
going on. Hermione sat down beside Ron and looked at him nervously. "Ron, we need to talk."   
  
Ron's eyebrows went up and he looked at her.  
  
  
  
"'Bout what?"  
  
  
  
"Us."  
  
  
  
Ron stared at her. "Us?"  
  
  
  
"Yes. I've already talked to Harry about us, and now it's time to talk to you about us."  
  
  
  
"Er—okay…" Ron said tentatively.  
  
  
  
Hermione then put a hand on his arm, took his face in her other and pressed her lips to his.   
  
His eyes widened to saucer size and he stiffened in surprise. Then he gently responded, melting   
  
into Hermione's lips, his body relaxing. Hermione pulled away a moment later and the other three   
  
occupants of the table smirked at the dazed look on Ron's face. "Hermione…I…er…wow…" he   
  
stuttered.  
  
  
  
Harry snorted, but covered his mouth to hide his laughter.  
  
  
  
Ron started, and then glared at Harry. "Shut up you! I know you'd feel just the same if GINNY   
  
were to kiss YOU."  
  
  
  
Harry turned scarlet and the others laughed.  
  
  
  
"So you don't *mind*?" Harry said.  
  
  
  
Ron shrugged slowly. "It was inevitable. Besides. I figure it's just as odd having your best   
  
friends going out."  
  
  
  
Harry grinned. "It's not that bad…watching you is rather amusing…"  
  
  
  
Ron stuck his tongue out at Harry and Harry immaturely returned the gesture. Hermione   
  
sighed and threw her hands up as Sirius and Lupin chuckled in amusement at the whole mess...  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
